


Can You Hear Me When I Call

by helens78



Series: Hawkstriders [6]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason answers Sean's phone and has a very interesting conversation with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Me When I Call

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHA this one. Well, Ruth and I, along with others, had been talking about how Liam getting topped by someone much younger is actually really hot. And along came the idea to put him on the phone with Jason and to have Jason just totally take over. I don't think Liam was really prepared for the kind of chemistry he felt with Jason -- hell, Jason wasn't prepared for it -- but it intrigues me that they both run with it without thinking of the consequences.

Sean practically has a love affair going with his cell phone. He's got specialized ringtones for everyone who calls him, and no shame about any of them. This is how he ends up with Pat Benatar ("Heartbreaker", for Christian -- Jason almost spilled his coffee when he figured that out, but the fact is, it's appropriate) or Weird Al ("White and Nerdy", for Jason, which got Sean a cutting look that he pretended to ignore) or a number of other artists streaming out of his pockets. Christian's given him some shit for them, but Sean clearly doesn't give a damn.

While he's out on a run--and how odd is that, Jason thinks; Sean hasn't always been one for exercise--his phone, left behind on the kitchen counter, starts playing some kind of ancient-sounding blues riff. By the time Jason gets to it, it's sung the first line--_Big boss man, can you hear me when I call?_\--and Jason has a feeling he can guess who's on the other end.

Sure enough, the display reads "Liam". Curiosity gets the better of Jason; he's alone in the apartment, with Christian at class and probably not coming home until late night anyway, and Sean not due back for another half-hour at least. He answers.

"Hello?"

"Well." The voice on the other end of the line sounds amused. "I don't think this is Sean."

"No, it isn't. But I take it this is Liam?"

"Mmm. Is Sean nearby?"

"He's out running. You could call back."

"You'd be the mysterious third roommate we haven't met, wouldn't you? The landlord--Jason, was it?"

Jason arches an eyebrow. "He's talked about me?"

"He'll talk about anything if you fuck him hard enough. If you fuck him for long enough."

That answers two questions for Jason: whether Liam knows who he is to Sean apart from being his roommate and his landlord, and whether Sean can be trusted to keep the exact details of their arrangement private. Jason makes a mental note to talk to Sean about this later, and he heads back to his bedroom, where he closes the door and sits down at his desk.

"I haven't tried that technique on him," he tells Liam. "Maybe I should. What would I find out about you?"

Liam chuckles. "What would you ask?"

"Are you the one who gives him all those pretty bruises?"

"Mm. No, usually that's Bill. I'm the one who reminds him what a slut he is."

"As if he needs reminding."

"Oh, but sometimes boys enjoy being reminded."

"That does sound like Sean," Jason says. "He can't even pretend he doesn't like it."

"And what 'it' would that be, exactly?"

"Take your pick. Being used. Being told he's a slut. Getting forced to choke on cock. I imagine he'd beg to take my fist if I told him to."

Liam's quiet for a moment. "Has he, then? Taken your fist?"

_Nearly_, Jason thinks. "Not yet."

"But you'd like him to."

"I'd enjoy that, yes."

"Tell me about fucking him. I know he goes to you when he's short on rent."

"It's fairly simple." Jason's not thinking about why this is so easy, why he's willing to talk this way to a complete stranger. "He comes to me and I take whatever I happen to be wanting at the moment. Usually it's just a hard fuck with him bent over the bed."

"Do you talk to him while you're fucking him?"

"Not during, no. During he's just a hole. I don't need to talk to the holes I'm fucking."

"Before, then."

"More of after. I'm not needlessly cruel. I do allow him to come."

"Do you," Liam asks. He's starting to sound breathless.

Jason's feeling somewhat breathless himself. His cock's certainly gotten hard. He unzips his fly so he can adjust himself. "After is when I remind him what a good whore he is. How he needs what I'm giving him. How he shorts me on rent deliberately, so I'll fuck him like he's property. Like he's just a body. Just a hole to fill."

There's a few seconds' pause on Liam's end of the line. When he comes back, his voice is lower. Softer. "Tell me something you've never done to him. Something you'd like to see him do for you."

Jason opens his mouth to do exactly that, but he pauses and then shakes his head. "No."

"No?"

"No, I don't think so." He takes a breath. This was easy for Sean, with these men; they met, he went home with them, he's been whoring himself for them ever since. Jason's not a whore, not Sean, but he knows that scratch of interest when he hears it, knows what it sounds like when someone doesn't want to admit to wanting something. He can hear that from Liam now. "This isn't really about him anymore, is it?"

"I don't know what you--"

"Don't even try to lie to me," Jason warns quietly. Liam goes silent, and Jason holds his breath. _Fuck. If I'm wrong about you..._

"No," Liam murmurs. "I won't lie to you."

Jason exhales softly. He glances at the door--closed, but not locked. He's alone, though. It's good enough. He goes over to the bed and stretches out, pushing his jeans down around his thighs and getting his cock out.

"Tell me about you," he says quietly. "If you were in Sean's place, and you were short on rent, could you convince me to forgive that debt?"

"I'm very convincing," Liam says. He's equally quiet; Jason wonders where he's sitting, if he's lying down.

"I'm sure you are." Jason closes his eyes. This whole conversation has been about taking chances, and he's tempted to take another now. He remembers how Liam sounded when he asked Jason to tell him something he's never done with Sean. There was curiosity in his voice, more than a hint of arousal. _Fuck it. Let's up the ante._ "But could you possibly offer me something I'd want? I have Sean if all I want is a fuck. What have you got for me?"

"Apart from my arse."

"Yes."

"And my mouth."

"I assume you know how good Sean's mouth is. I don't need that from you, either."

"I'm good at taking pain."

"Hmm." Jason pretends to mull that over, but it's purely for effect. "I'm not particularly interested in giving it. Don't have much, do you?"

Liam takes in an audible breath. "Perhaps I don't," he murmurs. "Is that what you'd tell me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd put myself on my knees."

Jason switches the phone to his other hand and wraps his fingers around his cock--loosely for now. "Your knees aren't good enough. I'd put you down on all fours."

"Yes--" Liam cuts himself off there. _What were you going to say?_ Jason wonders. "All right. I'd go."

"Are you looking up at me?"

"Yes."

"Don't," Jason snaps. "I know what you're looking at. Stop it. You're not getting my cock. You don't deserve it."

For a minute Jason's afraid he's gone too far, but when Liam's voice comes back on the line, it's gotten hoarse. "No," he says. "My eyes are on the carpet now. I'm not looking at anything."

"But you can hear me walking around you. You can feel me looking you over. Rent isn't cheap, Liam. You'd better be willing to make up the difference."

"I am."

"It might take two or three of these sessions if all you can give me is a needy little bitch on all fours."

"Jesus," Liam groans. "Can I--"

After a minute, Jason realizes he's not going to finish that question. "Can you _what_?" he bites out.

"Jesus," Liam repeats. He sounds like he's trying to catch his breath. "Can I jerk off while we talk?"

The rush Jason gets from that almost makes him dizzy. It's one thing to have Sean asking for permission to do things; Sean's the kind of guy who gets off on needing permission, whether he likes admitting to that or not. But Liam... Liam's one of the men who's been putting Sean on his knees all this time. Liam doesn't know Jason, has never seen him. Jason doesn't know Liam, either, for that matter; all he knows is Sean's described him as being big all over. But this is _working_. Liam's asking Jason for permission to jerk off.

"Did I tell you to jerk off?" he answers. _You gave me an inch. Let's see if I can take more._

Liam growls, low and soft. "No."

"If I want you to jerk off, I'll tell you so myself. You don't interrupt me to ask."

"No." Liam hesitates, then, "I'm sorry."

"Do you remember where I was, or is that too complicated for you? Maybe you'd better do what we're talking about you doing. Maybe you'd be able to follow it better."

"You want me to get on all fours?"

"I want you to strip and get on all fours. Now. Unless you're all talk."

"And what are you, then?" Liam asks, but Jason hears a beep and then the slight echo of a phone that's been set to speaker mode. The rustling noises, he assumes, are Liam doing as he's told. More rustling, and maybe that's Liam on all fours, with the phone nearby.

"What am I?" Jason repeats, once he's reasonably sure Liam is down. "I'm in charge." Liam says nothing; Jason waits a few seconds to be sure he isn't planning to respond. "Are we agreed on that?"

"I'm on my damn hands and knees; what do you think?"

"I think you're not very good at this." Jason gives his cock a few lazy strokes. "I think you don't really want to be there. When was the last time someone got you on all fours?"

"A month. Two. I don't know."

That's an odd answer. It makes Jason frown until he realizes that it isn't just Liam who's been with Sean all these times, it's Liam and his partner. If they're both tops, and from what Sean's said it certainly sounds that way, then they probably switch off sometimes. It makes sense.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," Jason growls. "When was the last time someone put you on all fours like the bitch you need to be?"

There's more silence. Jason ends up holding his breath again. He really doesn't know a damned thing about Liam; this could go wrong in so many different ways. "Years," Liam murmurs, finally. "A long time."

"And yet we're ten minutes into a conversation and you'll do it for me. You've been desperate for this, haven't you?"

"Actually, no," Liam says. He sounds faintly surprised, more than a little amused. "I hadn't even realized I'd been missing it."

"But you're missing it now."

"I'm fucking _doing_ it now."

"Yes. You are. Spread your legs." Jason pauses, remembering one of Liam's questions, wondering... _let's try it._ "Wider." He pauses again. "Christ. Wider. You're not going to be able to take my fist the way you're kneeling now; get those legs apart."

"_Fuck_," Liam gasps. "Jesus. All right. They're as wide as I can get them; are you happy?"

"You think that's all I need from you? Your legs spread? You think that's good enough to make me happy?"

"I--" Liam sucks in a breath. "No," he murmurs. "What else can I do for you?"

"Just stay there for now and keep your fucking head down." Jason tightens his hand on his cock, but doesn't do more than that. "You haven't been fisted in a while, have you?"

"I haven't been fisted before. At all."

"But you'd like it."

"I..." Liam trails off. "Yes," he whispers.

"You must bottom every now and again. I can't imagine Bill wouldn't want a shot at your arse from time to time. You can't be that tight. Would it be difficult for me, do you think? My hands aren't big, but they're not small, either. How difficult would it be for me to work one into your arse?"

"Christ. Fuck." Liam's panting now. "I don't know."

"Well, maybe I'd be nice and start out slow. Just two fingers. Two fingers, deep in you, fucking you slow at first. Maybe you'd moan like a whore. Like Sean does. Maybe you'd moan like that for me."

And--God, it's like a fucking miracle--Liam _does_ moan, just like that. It's a rougher, more solid noise than Sean makes, but it's all the better for it.

"And once I've got you moaning, I'd give you another finger. Three now. Can you feel that? Can you feel three fingers inside you?"

"Yes," Liam whispers. "Please."

"If you can take three slow, you can take three rough. I've got one hand on the small of your back and three fingers up your arse, and I'm holding you still while I fuck you with them." Liam groans again. "Hard. And then harder. Until it feels like I'm fucking you with my cock. Until you think you're getting used to it, and you start pushing back like a whore, trying to get more. There's more for you. There's a great deal more. Can you take it?"

"Please..."

"Oh, that's nice. Ask me that nicely and you'll get four fingers. Four of them in you. Twisted up and tight together, but still four fingers. You're starting to open up for me; I can feel how slick you are. I've been nice about the lube, by the way, but I'm not always this nice. Ask Sean; he's had four of my fingers in him with just the lube left over from getting fucked."

"Oh, Christ. Please, I need to touch myself--"

"If you touch yourself before I tell you, I'll hang up. You won't hear from me again. Is that what you want?"

It takes Liam a while to respond. "No," he whispers.

"You're already thinking about next time, aren't you? Next time, when Sean's out of the house, and I pick up. You're already thinking about how just hearing my voice is going to get you hard and make you want to drop to your knees." Jason's thinking about it. He's wondering how long it'll be, if Liam might start calling more often than he really needs to, just on the off-chance it'll be Jason who answers the phone. He strokes his cock, forcing himself to keep it slow. "Where are your hands, Liam?"

"On the floor," Liam murmurs, "where you put them."

"Good boy," Jason answers, and then grimaces. "Good bitch," he says, trying not to let it sound like he's correcting himself. "Where are my hands?"

"One of them's on my back. You've got four fingers up my arse." Jason imagines he can hear Liam swallowing, imagines he can hear him licking his lips. "Please--Jason. More?"

Jason's got a feeling Liam wanted to say something else, and God, hearing "sir" out of him would be amazing, but he doesn't push for it. "All right, you greedy little bitch, you can have more," he murmurs, low and slow. "Open up for me. Open up, and you can have my hand. I've got my thumb tucked in and I'm pushing in--Christ, you're tight; open for me. Open for me, Liam."

"Oh, God," Liam groans, and Jason tightens his hand on his cock, eyes damn near rolling back in his head from being this turned on. "Please. God, please, I'm open, take me, fuck me, please, please--"

"That's it. That's what I need. My hand's inside you now; can you feel it?"

"_Yes_," Liam says. "Hurt me, please--"

"Oh, yes, this is going to hurt," Jason whispers. He licks his lips. "But does it feel good, too? How does it feel, being so full? Taking that much for me?"

"I--please..."

"Jerk off," Jason growls. He's not going to be able to hold out long, and he's damned if he wants to come before Liam does. "Jerk off. Right fucking now, bitch. Come all over your hand so I can make you lick it up--"

The groan Liam lets out is one among many, but it's unmistakeable. Jason bites down hard on his lower lip, trying to make as little noise as possible as he comes, too, dropping Sean's phone as he realizes he's going to wind up with come all over his shirt if he doesn't jerk it up over his belly. He tilts his head to the side, trying to hear all of Liam's noises--not that it's hard; the man's nice and loud.

He's got come all over both hands when he finally finishes and gets the phone back to his ear. "Good grief," he mumbles. "Are you all right?"

"Am I--" Liam pants out a laugh. "_Now_ you ask if I'm all right."

"Yes, well," Jason says, glancing down at his hands, "I was distracted earlier."

"If that's you when you're distracted, next time I'm calling when you've got nothing to do for hours."

"Next time," Jason repeats.

"Next time," Liam confirms. "If you meant it. You could give me your number instead of Sean's."

"Not just yet." Jason rolls onto his side and grabs a towel off the nightstand. "This was pleasant, but no--then you'd be able to reach me anytime you need this. And my schedule isn't _that_ open." It's the same kind of thing he was saying before, but he's got his tongue in his cheek now, and he suspects Liam can hear the difference.

He's right, too, because Liam laughs. "All right. Fine. But if I call and it's you on the phone--"

"If you call and it's me, get somewhere private. Get there fast."

There's another pause, but finally Liam murmurs, "All right. It was good to meet you, Jason."

"It was good to meet you, too. Goodbye, Liam."

Jason snaps Sean's phone closed and finishes cleaning himself up. He cleans up Sean's phone, too, while he's at it, and closes his eyes so he can enjoy a few minutes of post-orgasm drowsiness. His whole body feels heavy, and he can finally take a full, deep breath again. He does that a few times--but then there's a knock at the door.

"Jason? Have you seen my phone?"

Jason grins and climbs out of bed, getting his jeans buttoned up again and zipping his fly. He's got the phone in his hand as he opens the door. Sean's looking good--sweating, flushed, the edge of a bruise showing under his t-shirt's collar.

"Here," he says, handing it over. Sean blinks at him. "You missed a call from Liam."

"Oh." Sean glances down at the display, flips the phone open, thumbs through the call list. He looks back up at Jason, still puzzled. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

_-end-_


End file.
